


Sweet Music

by Melusine11



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Ben, Bisexual Rose, Falling In Love, Multi, No Pregnancy, Oral Sex, PWP, Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, bisexual rey, even though that last one isn't mentioned explicitly, it's still true, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28413666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melusine11/pseuds/Melusine11
Summary: “Tell me about him,” Rose had told her one night. “Not Kylo Ren, tell me about Ben Solo.”Rey learns she has a lot of love to give, now all she needs is for Rose and Ben to figure out they do too. It might happen sooner than she expects.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo/Rose Tico, Rey/Rose Tico
Comments: 9
Kudos: 40
Collections: Reylo Hidden Gems





	Sweet Music

**Author's Note:**

  * For [persimonne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/persimonne/gifts).



For all her tendencies to fall towards darkness, Rey finds she can fall in love easily. It’s settled on Ben’s lap, in the _after_ , while he reads the texts to her that she stole from Ahch-To, that she learns that maybe she’s just all dark.

“It’s stupid,” Ben speaks against her hair, closing the book, “that they would consider attachments like that forbidden, dark even when the way I feel about you is bright and good and wonderful.”

Rey kisses him soundly and they quickly forget about the book.

Later Rose finds her while she’s working on an X-Wing. “Hey,” she greets, sliding the toolbox closer to Rey and slipping beneath to join her.

“Hi!” Rey returns happily, reaching over and squeezing her hand. “Missed you this morning.”

“Did you now?” Rose asks with a tiny grin just before her fingers brush against the mark Ben’s mouth had left on her neck.

Rey blushes and hums an affirmation, getting back to work as Rose snickers quietly. It’s a tricky thing, and the easiest thing to Rey, loving two people. While there was maybe always Ben, as a tiny spot of awareness in her mind, even before they had met, Rose was different. There’s something about knowing someone like Ben, inside and out in an instant, and then there’s _knowing_ Rose.

After Crait and both of them healing in their own ways, there were little smiles and hesitant touches, and when Rey had first kissed Rose she knew there was no going back. It’s wasn’t quite love then, but it was something close. Rose knew about Ben, about the bond he and Rey had confessed in the quiet of the night as they cuddled beneath the blankets. 

_“Tell me about him,”_ Rose had told her one night. “ _Not Kylo Ren, tell me about Ben Solo.”_ And so Rey had, slowly, hesitantly, all while Rose’s gentle touch trailed over her skin. _“I’d like to meet him one day if we all make it out of this war alive.”_ Rey had nodded, breathless, as Rose licked Rey’s essence from her fingers.

_“One day,”_ Rey had agreed, nudging at Rose’s shoulder and disappearing beneath the blankets and between her thighs.

One day came and went and Rey spent those early days alone, not wanting to look like she was choosing one over the other after she had told them how she felt. Ben would kiss her forehead when he saw her, taking a moment or two on his way to meet with Poe and Finn about First Order outposts still lingering across the galaxy. Rose would kiss her cheek on her way to tend to her own tasks and at night Rey would lie awake. They would talk over meals, and it was awkward until it wasn’t. They came to her room one night, together, told her they had been talking, and ever since Rey has spent her nights wrapped in the arms of the people she loves.

“Done,” Rose announces not long after, pulling Rey from her memories. “Wanna get out of here?”

“Yes,” Rey says, taking Rose’s hand and lets her help pull Rey to her feet. “Yes,” she repeats again once their standing. Rose pushes Rey against the ladder of the ship and kisses her until they’re both short of breath.

“You need one to match,” Rose says, thumb pressing pleasurably against the bruise from Ben just before she sinks her teeth into the tender skin on the other side of Rey’s neck.

“Rose,” Rey whispers, trying to keep quiet, aware there’s at least one other person working in here, even if they’re a dozen ships away. “Let’s go to our room.”

They race through the halls, hands clasped together until they stumble into Rey’s room, the room the three of them now cohabit. 

“Ben!” Rey exclaims with a grin, not expecting to see him there, but pleased all the same.

“Rey, Rose,” He greets them both and then shuffles to the side. “I can go,” he offers, and Rey tries to hold her expression. It’s one thing to cuddle together, but Rose and Ben have opted to share intimate moments with Rey alone.

“Stay,” Rose says, and Rey feels giddy as she looks at Ben, a smile slowly growing.

“I can stay,” he agrees, and Rey waits, not knowing what to expect, but doesn’t want to push either of them.

“Good,” Rose speaks, releasing Rey’s hand and moving towards Ben. He jolts a little at her touch, but through the bond, she can feel how desperate he is for more. Rey blindly feels around for a seat as she watches, mesmerized as Rose fists Ben’s shirt in her hands as she pulls him down closer to her, even as she rises up onto her toes. Rey whines when their lips connect, able to feel Ben’s excitement about kissing Rose through their bond. It’s tentative until it isn’t and when easily lifts Rose into his arms, Rey crosses her legs together. He turns them and presses Rose’s back into the wall and her legs cross around his back. Tentative turns hungry and Rey is set adrift with want. Watching them, she wonders if this is why they avoid staying in the room when one of them is occupying her because it’s almost more than she can stand.

“Bed,” Rose mutters, teeth sinking into Ben’s earlobe. Rey grins, watching him thrust against Rose’s core. She had mentioned it once, that messing with Ben’s ears drove him wild.

Ben drops her onto the mattress and Rose pulls off her shirt before reaching for Rey. “What’s happening?” Rey asks, moving towards them quickly.

“Trying something new,” Rose says with a wink, reaching for Rey’s belt while Ben pushes her shirt up over her body.

“Is it okay?”

“Yes,” Rey tells them, leaning back against Ben while his hands come up to fondle her breasts. “I just don’t understand why now?”

“We talk a lot after you fall asleep,” Ben says, and she can hear the smile in his voice as she steps out of her pants. “We both love you, you know, and you love us, and I’m not very good at saying or expressing it, but Rose is very easy to fall in love with.”

The woman on the bed blushes and Rey grins, reaching for her, “she is,” Rey agrees. 

“Ben,” Rose sniffs, blinking fiercely reaching out a hand that Rey watching him take. Her hand is so small in his and Rey pulls free of Ben’s embrace to finish getting Rose undressed. They kiss again, and speak quietly to one another, affirming their feelings of blooming love and Rey watches them feeling like she might float away. She’s so happy.

“You’re overdressed,” Rose says a few moments later, tugging at Ben’s clothes. He laughs and Rey slinks up Rose’s body to kiss her. They kiss until Ben’s weight shifts the bed.

“How do we do this?” He asks quietly, and Rey grins, scrambling around.

“She likes this,” Rey offers, settling her knees on either side of Rose’s waist and licking her fingers before dipping them down between Rose’s splayed thighs. Ben watches Rey touch her lover attentively and groans when she picks up his hand and sucks on his fingers. “Join me,” she whispers, grinning when Ben rolls his eyes.

Rey pulls her fingers from Rose’s core and bites her lower lip as she watches Ben slowly sink two fingers into her. Beneath them Rose keens, and Rey settles her weight further onto her to keep Rose from squirming away from their touch. 

“Deeper,” Rey sighs, “and then,” she crooks her fingers in a demonstration and winks at Ben. Rose is loud, crying out both of their names as Ben does what Rey showed him while Rey drags her fingers across Rose’s clit, then makes quick circles over the hard bud. Rose’s hands clamp down over Rey’s ankles and she screams, orgasm begins to crest. Ben makes a choked noise of surprise and then moans, dropping his face between Rose’s spread thighs as she gushes all over his pumping hand and wrist. He licks it all up and catches the trickle that spills from her when he finally withdraws his fingers.

She’s trembling when Rey finally moves and swings herself around to look down at Rose. Her hair is a mess and there’s color high on her cheeks and Rey thinks yet again how lucky she is, and how beautiful Rose is. She leans down and kisses her parted lips as her hands come up and squeeze her breasts.

“This is- the best dream—” Rose pants and Rey grins.

“Not a dream,” Rey tells her, pinching her nipples, and making Rose cry out once more. “But it would be the best,” she agrees and Rose laughs. 

“Oh!” Rose gasps, as Rey buries her face against Rose’s neck. “Ben.” Rey moans in agreement, mouth dropping open to pant his name as he fingers her. “He has big hands,” Rose whispers and Rey hums before kissing everywhere her mouth can reach. “Are you gonna come for Ben, sweetheart?” Rose asks, and Rey whines as Ben moans behind her.

“Yes,” Rey moans, fingers twitching around Rose’s flesh. She arches her back, shoving Ben’s fingers deeper as she licks and kisses at Rose’s breasts, biting gently the way Rey knows she likes. Her reaction is immediate, crying out, and thrusting up against Rey and Ben’s hand. “Stay still,” Rey tells her, sucking hard on the distended peak of her nipple. “We’ve got you,” Rey tries to assure Rose, but her last word turns into a moan as Ben’s thumb finds Rey’s clit.

Rey comes first, Rose’s hands in her hair and Ben’s mouth against the back of her neck as she shudders between them, wordlessly crying out in pleasure. Ben keeps working his fingers within her, prolonging her orgasm until Rose shatters beautifully beneath them.

Rose pulls Rey up for a slow kiss and they both turn at Ben’s low moan, four fingers shoved deep in his mouth. “Oh,” Rose breathes, and Rey nods in agreement. 

“Ben,” Rey says, reaching back for him. He collapses over her with a grunt and she feels his cock, hot and hard against the curve of her ass.

“I wanna watch,” Rose blurts, looking up at the two of them with excitement. “I wanna watch the way you cum when he fucks you deep.”

“Oh!” Ben exhales, even as Rose’s blush deepens. “I thought maybe you would want-“

Rose shakes her head and bites her lip. “Maybe next time.”

Rey grins, and kisses Rose just beneath her ear. “Next time might be in less than an hour,” she tells her making Rose squirm. 

“We have stuff to get done still,” Rose attempts and Ben snorts. “You’re right,” Rose amends, “they can handle things without us. Now—” she eases out from beneath Rey and sits up against the top of the bed, legs still spread wide. Rey stretches forward and licks a strip up her slit, making Rose moan, eyes falling shut. “Don’t distract me,” she chastises, though it’s a halfhearted thing, and her legs splay wider and Ben pulls at Rey’s hips, notching his cock against her entrance. “I love you,” Rose says, hand cupping Rey’s cheek, but she’s looking up at Ben.

“Ah!” The sound escapes Rey as Ben thrusts inside of her, bottoming out. “Ben.”

He grunts, stilling within her and pressing a hand down over her mons, fingers teasing her clit. “Like this,” Ben says, voice low and dangerous, and Rey whines, Rose is grinning. He doesn’t move, except for his fingers, and Rey reaches for Rose, needing, wanting - but Rose bypasses her hands and reaches under Rey to repay the attention to her breasts. “That’s it, sweetheart,” Ben growls, “you gonna cum for us? You need it, don’t you, still wound so tight.”

“I do,” Rey whines, and Ben chuckles, while Rose makes a soft cooing noise. “I wanna cum for you, kriff.” They wind her up until she snaps, howling Ben’s name before collapsing face-first into the bed moaning Rose’s. Ben growls and grabs her hips, beginning to thrust, hard and deep, just the way he knows she wants right now.

A moment later he pauses and hauls up her front before moving them both forward until she can fall back down, face right between Rose’s wonderful thighs. “Yes,” Rey slurs, arching her neck and brushing aside Rose’s eager fingers so she can kiss her pussy lips. Rose holds her head close to where she wants her and when Ben pulls out of her Rey whines at the loss, then lets out a noise of surprise as she’s yanked away from Rose and tossed onto her back.

“Better,” Ben says, reaching out for Rose, who takes his hand and rises onto her knees. “Sit,” he instructs and Rey eagerly reaches for Rose, holding her thighs as she settles over Rey’s face. Ben hoists Rey’s legs up high and enters her in another sharp thrust, making Rey moan against Rose, who’s hands settle on Rey’s chest again.

It doesn’t take long, Rey is whimpering beneath her lovers’ ministrations as she eagerly laps at Rose’s folds. Above the sounds of her licking and sucking at Rose, and the wet slaps between her own thighs, she can hear them, kissing messily, moaning muffled, and Rey wishes she could see them, but it all feels so good. Rose’s hands disappear and her weight shifts and Rey can only guess she’s holding onto Ben. Ben moans, a hand disappearing from Rey’s waist now while his other hand wraps further around her thigh to rub at her clit. 

Rey bucks beneath them and traces their names with her tongue against Rose’s clit. Rose cums first, shout muffled against Ben’s mouth, and then Rey cums her cries loud as she twists her head beneath Rose. Ben groans and his pace falters, he’s loud when he comes, and the weight above Rey shifts again as her legs are dropped and Ben falls against Rose.

Somehow they disentangle themselves and Rey crawls up behind Rose, kissing her neck, her ear, her cheek, turning her head to kiss her lips before leaning over and kissing Ben.

He looks tired and happy as he looks at them both. “An hour, you said?” He asks tone light and teasing.

“An hour,” Rose confirms, hooking a leg over his thigh, sighing as he nuzzles into her. Rey sits up and tugs at the blanket, feeling chilly now that sweat and other fluids are chilling on her skin.

“Alright,” Ben agrees around a yawn, long arm reaching over and finding Rey. “I love you, both of you.”

Rey tucks her face against Rose’s back and grins, wrapping her arms around them as best she can to squeeze them tight.

“We love you too,” Rose answers for them both before they all drift off to sleep.


End file.
